And the Madness Continues
by Starlightchick
Summary: When one falls down, everyone else follows, especially when the one that falls is Nina. When the whole house gets lost in the woods, we all know they'll find trouble. A mysterious rabbit, a strange hole,and Madness. Will they make it back madless? Or Mad?
1. Down the Same Stupid Rabbit Hole

**My reader, I love the book Alice and Wonderland, I love the movies (cartoon and real) I love the whole idea! **

**Chapter One- Down the Same Stupid Rabbit Hole**

**NINA'S POV**

We walked into the forest, totally lost. I mean, when you have Jerome and Alfie read a map for you well...

Don't let Jerome and Alfie read a map for you.

"We're lost!" Amber said sitting down, "We are totally and completely lost and it is hopeless."

I sighed and walked around the big oak tree, I mean, hello? I might find the path again.

"I'll come with you!" Patricia said, jumping up and running after me, "They rest of you just stay there."

Dang it, I was hoping Fa- Never mind.

Patricia and I walked along till I saw...

"Is it just me or does that white bunny have a watch?" Patricia asked, stopping.

I didn't look in her direction and said, "Just you."

"And it has a little coat, Nina look!"

"Patricia," I said, turning towards the place and gasping. There was a white bunny with a coat and a watch, how weird.

"I think it's a rabbit though." Patricia said, eyeing the thing.

Yes, white rabbit. Where have I heard that before? The rabbit started hopping off.

"Come on," I said, starting to run after it, "Let's go see where it's headed." Patricia nodded, I knew she would because she was just as curios about the rabbit as I was.

We sprinted down the forest and soon it dove into a rabbit's hole.

"Dang it," Patricia said, slumping up near the hole, "We lost it."

I wasn't giving up, so easy. I put my water bottle down and got onto my hands and knees and started crawling down the tunnel.

I mean, it was pretty big for a rabbit hole, but then again, the rabbit did have a pocket watch and a coat.

"Nina!" Patricia said, as I army crawled farther down.

"It's not that far Patricia-a-a-a –AAAAAHHH!"

The hole gave a sudden drop and I fell, down the most twisted and weirdest hole that I've ever fallen down.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

Oh no, oh no! I ran back to the others, screaming my head off.

I mean, if a girl just fell down a rabbit hole; and the rabbit had a coat and a watch, you'd scream too.

I ran right into Jerome, who caught me.

"Patricia what's wrong?" He asked.

I, well, besides being totally embarrassed because I was in Jerome's arms, I pulled away and said, "Nina fell down a rabbit hole."

"How she manage to do that?" Alfie asked, which was my question since rabbit holes are an only a foot deep, maybe two.

"Well, first we saw a rabbit with a watch."

"Are you ok?" Mara asked, putting her hand to my forehead.

I smack it away, "I'm fine!"

"You are a little warm." Mara said, sighing.

"Have you had enough water?" Mick asked.

"Guys, quiet!" Fabian said, "Nina is missing."

"Right, we can comment on Patricia's madness later." Amber added.

"Thanks," I said sais, sarcastically and continued, "So than we noticed it had a coat."

"Patr-" Alfie started.

"Shut up, I'm talking!" I snapped.

"Okay, we know Patricia is fine." Amber said, under her breath. I rolled my eyes, to keep myself from hitting her.

"And so we followed it and it went through a rabbit hole. And Nina decided to follow it. She crawled in than started screaming, and it sounded like she was falling."

"Show us this hole." Fabian said, believe the whole thing.

"You believe her?" Everyone practically yelled at him.

"Yeah," He shrugged, "We all have seen weirder."

Couldn't argue with him on that one, so I started running back to the tree. Nina's water bottle was still there, so when I saw it I stopped, picked it up and pointed to the hole.

"See?"

"Are you sure that's a rabbit hole? It's huge!" Jerome said.

"Yes I'm sure, I saw the thing do through." I practically screeched.

Fabian got on his hands and knees and army-crawled through the hole. "I don't see where this is going to lead-dddd!" Fabian started yelling.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Jerome yelled.

"Fabian?" Amber said, trying to see where he went. "I don't see how he could have fallen."

"See?" I said, smiking to myself, that's what happens when you don't listen to Patricia Williamson.

"I suggest we grab on to each other's leg and make a chain and so if one person falls we can save him or her." Mara said, we all nodded, it wasn't a bad idea.

So I went first, than Jerome, Alfie, Mara, Mick, Amber. I crawled, trying to feel where they fell. All of the sudden the tunnel ground disappeared and Jerome was holding me by my ankle, falling himself.

"AHHH!" I screamed, looking wildly around.

Then I fell a good 4 feet forward and Jerome was over the edge as well. We started sinking.

"AHHH!" We screamed, not wanting to fall.

"AHHH!" Amber shrieked the loudest of us all. There was a sickening lurch and we all went falling down this twist rabbit's hole. As we fell, we stopped screaming, I mean we were falling in slow motion.

Well, I mean, we were falling at regular speed, but it felt slow motion. There were the weirdest things sticking out of the walls, like chairs, and desks. Books on bookshelves and pictures hanging on the wall of the tunnel, who in their right mind would do such a thing?

As we fell, we became bored. I grabbed a book while we fell and started reading.

Mara and Mick found a pen and a piece of paper and were playing a game of tick-tack-toe.

Amber was looking around, confused.

Jerome and Alfie were thinking, wow, that one is a shocker.

Soon we hit should floor.

"OW!" Amber shrieked, getting up slowly from the floor. We all did.

We looked around for any sign of Fabian, the Rabbit, or Nina. None were to be found.

"This looks really familiar." Mara said, I was thinking the same thing. I've read this in a book somewhere. Then it hit me.

"I know where we are!' I said, getting a sickening feeling, "We're in Wonderland."

"You mean like _Alice and Wonderland_?" Amber asked.

"Yep, and I beat that was the rabbit hole." I said, looking on how we could get out.

Amber looked around and screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN A CRAZY TOWN!"

**oo, bet your wondering where I put Nina and Fabian and the White Rabbit (who in which, always causes problems) COMMENT!**


	2. Drink Me!

**Chapter 2- Drink Me!**

**Thank you reviewers, if you like fairytales, you may want to try my story, 'Fairytale' or anything related to house of Anubis.**

**NINA'S POV**

I never expected that the walls of the strange rabbit hole would have items, strange. I realized that I knew exactly what this was from.

"Alice in Wonderland!" I said aloud and mentally hit myself. Looks like I fell into a children's book.

"Guess it's not the weirdest thing I've done." I sighed, looking down to see how much longer I had. From the looks of it I had a long time to go.

"Perfect."I said, my voice echoing off the walls. I rolled my eyes and waited for the floor to meet my feet...

Well it didn't take long, soon my feet touched floor and I found myself sprawled on the black and checker floor.

The stupid rabbit was no where in sight and I was sore.

"I thought this didn't hurt." I grumbled.

"Well, of course it will." A voice said.

"Who said that?" I demanded, looking around the room wildly.

"Why I did of course!" The doorknob of a small door said.

"Have you seen a white rabbit?" I asked, feeling like the blond Alice from the cartoon movie.

"Oh him? He went through me!" the doorknob said proudly.

"Can I go through?" I asked.

"Oh you? You're too big."

My first thought was, did he call me fat? Second thought I looked around the room. Suddenly a glass table appeared, on top was a small drink labeled, 'DRINK ME.'

"Well," I said, completely ignoring the doorknob, "Alice did this in the books."

"Who's Alice?" The doorknob asked.

I ignored him, popped the cork off the bottle and drunk it the whole thing in a swallow. It tasted like cherries, chocolate, and strawberry?

Or was that watermelon?

"The key!" The doorknob shrieked, I saw a gold key lay on the table, I snatched it quick and suddenly the room just got a whole lot bigger.

"Whoa!' I said, looking around.

"Hurry!" The doorknob said, "Before the Red Queen finds out."

"The Red Queen can't find out." I said, rolling my eyes.

"She can! She's sees all."

I rolled my eyes again, walked up to the door and stuck the key in the knob, turned it and walked through the vast green land before me.

"Wow."

"Run to the Hatter." The door whispered. "The Red Queen is on her way."

The door closed.

"What does he mean?" I thought. Than I heard the clinking of metal, the cards!

I sprinted towards the woods, knowing from the movies and the books that the Mad Hatter was nice, and he had his tea parties in the forest. I hope I find him before the cards find me!

I heard metal clinking together faster, they were running, after me!

I sprinted harded, darting through the weird trees and wishing, like Alice, that I never fell down the stupid rabbit hole.

**FABIAN'S POV**

I hit the bottom of the rabbit hole with a thud.

"Another one?" A impatient voice said.

Huh? I got up and looked around and the circular room around me. The black checkered floor, the glass table, the small bottle labled 'DRINK ME' and a small door.

"Hello?" I said, looking around.

"Down here!" The voice snapped and I looked at the small talking doorknob.

"You're talking." I said, thinking I sounded stupid. I knew where I was, Wonderland.

Now, all I need to do is find Nina, talk to the White Queen about letting us leave, and hoping that the others did not fall down the rabbit hole.

"Of course I'm talking!" The doorknob snapped, "You're in Wonderland."

"I know, now have you seen a girl with dirty blond hair and was looking for a white rabbit come by, by any chance?" I asked.

"Yep."

"Where she'd go."

"To Wonderland." The doorknob said proudly.

"How do I get to Wonderland?" I asked.

"Through me."

"How?"

"Drink the bottle."

The bottle! I grabbed the bottle and drank it all in seconds. Weird, it tasted like apples, pineapples, and vanilla?

"Grab the key or be stuck!" The doorknob sang.

I snatched the key that appeared on the table and let myself shrink. I ran to the door as soon as I was small enough and unlocked it.

"She went to the Hatter." The doorknob said as I walked into the green landscape. "But I'd be careful the Red Queen is after her, and she'll be after you too!"

And with that, the door closed and I took off towards the woods, in search of Nina. Please say the cards haven't gotten her yet, please, I thought.

I ran through the forest and looked up at the shining sky. It was getting dark fast. Suddenly Wonderland was plunged into darkness, but I wouldn't let that me stop me, no. I needed to get to Nina.

I kept running, following the weird signs that pointed to the 'Mad Hatter' surprised I hadn't met anyone.

Soon I had to slow to a walk though. I looked around, Wonderland isn't like how the books say, I thought. The doorway was green but the father I got the move empty and burned things were.

Trees were cut down and signs were burned. The whole place was horrible looking. Was it because of the Red Queen?

"Oh no." I whispered and I found new energy.

I sprinted through the forest, if the Queen had down this to Wonderland, who knows what she already did to Nina. As I ran once again the sky lightened.

The days seemed to go by fast here, I thought. How many had Nina already spent here? Was she already mad? I soon found the clearing, at a long table piled with tea cups, spoon, all you need for tea.

The Mad Hatter with his signature emerald green hat sat at the head of the table, to his left was the March Hare beside him was the mouse.

But to the Hatter's right a girl sat there, giggling and laughing as if she was just as mad as the others. She was in a deep blue dress with black and purple slashes.

The hem of the skirt was torn, when she stood up to change places she had long black, dark purple and dark blue socks and black shoes. On her head was a small-small black hat with giant dark blue on top, and purple pins.

She purple eye shadow and I gasped when I realized who it was, Nina.

Nina laughed loudly and threw a tea cup at the woods.

"BAHAHA!" She screamed, falling over on her chair, she was laughing so hard that she kicked her legs in the air and I saw she had the same dark purple socks. The Hatter and the Hare giggled and the mouse threw a tea cup. I walked over, confused.

"Nina?"

Nina looked up at me, wided-eyed.

"Fabian?" She gasped, completely sounding like herself, instead of the mad girl who had thrown the tea cup.

"Nina, what happened?" I asked, ducking as the Hare tried to hit me with a small green tea cup. She jumped up and ran to me, she hugged me.

"Oh Fabian." She said, than pulled away. "Why are you here?"

"What?-"

"Fabian, why? You shouldn't be here." Nina looked really scared.

"I came after you, the rest of the house..."

"The whole house is here?" She squeaked, looking more terrified.

"No-Well maybe, all I know is I fell down a rabbit hole, talked to a doorknob and race looking for you."

"Come, we have to get you out of that." She gestured to my clothes.

"Huh? Why?"

The Hatter stood up and walked to us. "So the Red Queen believes your mad." He said, simply.

"Mad?"

"Yeah, Fabian, Wonderland is Underland. The Red Queen has taken over. She kills anyone. She leaves the mad people alone because she believes they'll die faster. Come on!" Nina said.

She pulled me toward the forest to the left.

"But?"

"Fabian, please, we need to get you changed." She looked up at me with pleading eyes, I sighed and followed her into the woods.

**Why yes, I would love some tea! Would you? COMMENT!**


	3. Crazy

**Chapter 3- Crazy**

**A little review of where the others are Amber looked around and scream, "I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN A CRAZY TOWN!" **

**AMBER'S POV**

I do not want to be here. Why did Nina have to fall down that stupid hole.

"NO MORE!" A voice shrieked.

What the…

"Who said that?" Jerome demanded.

"I did!" The voice said.

"Where are you?" I asked, looking around the room. There was a glass table, a key, a bottle, and a small door.

"I did!" The voice said.

"What? Talking walls?" Mara asked.

"While I never…" The voice said, sounding insulated. "I'm a doorknob!"

All our eyes turned to the small doorknob. "

What?" The doorknob demanded, sounding angry, "Never seen a talking doorknob?"

We all shook our heads. It made a HMPH an I looked around.

"Have you seen a boy with dark brown, a girl with dirty blond, and a white rabbit?" Patricia asked.

"Well, I never!" The doorknob sniffed. Patricia had it, she lunged for the doorknob and started pulling.

"Tell me before I rip you off this stupid door!" She yelled, I think she hit her head a little too hard.

"The bottle!" The doorknob choked. Patricia let go, smirked, grabbed the bottle and took a sip.

"It tastes…" I grabbed the bottle and took a sip myself.

"What the…" It tasted like bubble gum, cherries and… everyone took a sip and we all started shrinking.

"The key!" The doorknob sand, sounding drunk. I missed the key, shrunk, and found myself tiny on the table.

The others were on the floor.

"Oh gosh." I said, have I ever mentioned that I was terrified of heights? Well, it might come in handy.

"Amber!" Alfie squeaked, "Push the key down."

I closed my eyes, nodded and started the hard work of pushing it off. It was my size and I'm guessing you had to touch the key for it to shrink to your size.

As it fell, one of the keys sharp metal edges caught to my pants and pulled me down.

"AHH!" I screamed, pulling myself away from the key and free-falling. I closed my eyes and prayed for death to come quickly.

But, it never did.

When I opened my eyes I was in Alfie's arms.

"Oh my gosh, thank you Alfie!" I kissed his cheek and hopped off.

He got a dazed look on his face, cute.

**PATRICIA'S POV**

I grabbed the key, and dragged it over. It was a little too big, but than again, Amber didn't touch it when she was shrinking.

As I held the key it shrunk to the perfect size. I smiled and walked to the door.

"So where are my friends?" I demanded.

"In Wonderland." The doorknob said.

"And how do I get there?"

"Through me."

"And I'm guessing you know where they are in Wonderland."

"Well, they could be There. Or Here. Up. Down." The doorknob said, thoughtfully.

"Tell me before I rip you off your hinges." I threatened. I was in no mood to be stuck in Wonderland with a bunch of people who need to be at a asylum.

"At the Hatter's," The doorknob said, "But beware the Red Queen."

I rolled my eyes, opened the door, and the others and I walked out. The door closed behind us and we were on our own.

**NINA'S POV**

Fabian and I sat at the Hatter's tea, nervous.

"So, Fabian," I said, looking around quickly. "Just laugh way too loudly, scream, giggle, throw things, and tip over on your hand. Oh and-"

"Nina," Fabian said, who was sitting right next to me, "I know."

Fabian's 'Mad' outfit, had the same color scheme like mine. Apparently the Hatter believed Fabian and I are meant to be, even though he's only met Fabian for a minutes.

Maybe a day in Wonder- Underland.

Anyway, Fabian. He was in a dark blue tail coat with dark blue pants. He has a purple and black tie, and a black rose was on his chest.

He had a hat similar to the Hatter's, since people in Underland who were lower class and human, wore hats.

It was purple with black streaks with some dark blue thrown in. It was like we were going to a Mad ball. I heard the clinking metal in the distant and I ran through my parts.

I was Lacey, invited to the Hatter's tea party, I was Mad and I was married to Fabian, (AKA- Carson.) Simi-normal names, but here they were the strangest.

"BWHAHA!" I shrieked as the red card soldiers got here. I laughed, pounding my hand on the table.

The others snickered as they drank there tea.

Fabian threw his cup and we laughed harder.

"Silence!" A man with a scared face, in a red and black outfit, and was on a red horse with black hearts on it.

He jumped down and walked around the table. Coming to Fabian and I last.

"I don't believe I've seen you before."

Fabian and I look lost, it wasn't too hard, because we were. He slammed his hand on the table and got close to our faces. "And your names?"

"Carson." Fabian said.

"Lacey." I added with a giggle.

"And your married I presume."

We nodded harder and more then we should have, but it only helped the Mad look. The Hatter giggled creepily and the Hare was shaking so hard that I thought he might faint. The mouse was buttering a crumpet, (that's right, right?) and she suddenly laughed, threw the crumpet and stabbed the knife in the table.

"So your all Mad?" He knew the answer, but he was hoping, Fabian and I would slip and he could catch us and drag us to the Red Queen.

We suddenly laughed so hard that I was banging on the table, Fabian tipped his chair over, the Hare knocked his tea over, and the mouse was trying to catch herself on the table but she was doing a terrible job.

The man shook his head in disgust and in a minute the cards and he were gone. We kept the mad acting for another minute than we stopped.

Fabian set his chair right-side up and sat down, straitening his hat. My small hat, (that the width was as big if I made my hands into a circle.)

"Here," he said, putting setting my hat near the back of my head and more to the right side.

I heard footstep and we all froze.

It can't be the cards, I thought, they were just here!

Amber, Patricia, Mara, and the others walked through the trees.

"Stupid freaking roads." Patricia scoffed.

Fabian and I were so started that we didn't notice we had tipped our chairs, we leaned a little too far and down we came.

Our lips were only inches apart.

Amber ran to the table and looked down at us. We were going to kiss, but thanks to them…

We got up, set our chairs right, and straighten our hats again.

"What the heck happened to you two?" Patricia demanded, looking at us.

"Shh!" The Hare said, "The Red Queen can see all."

"Oh I doubt –" I jumped across the table, tackled her, and covered her mouth.

"Don't she's-" I made the crazy sign and got off her.

"What do you mean?" Mara asked.

I sighed, "Well, she likes to chop off people's heads, but if your Mad she let's you be. So we need remake you look Mad."

"Don't tell me I'll look like you two." Jerome said.

"If I have to, will it come in pink?" Amber asked, I rolled my eyes and Fabian, the Hatter, and I led them back to the house.

**If you fell would you Drink the Bottle? Talk to a doorknob? Become Mad yourself and do so much more. Do you think they'll make it out alive? COMMENT!**


	4. Red Queen

**Chapter 4- Red Queen**

**NINA'S POV **

Fabian and I walked out of the Hatter's house as the sun rose. We resumed our spots at the table, enjoying our morning tea when two Metallic hands clamped down on our shoulders.

"You two are under arrest for treason of the Red Queen."

We both looked at the 8 of hearts, terrified. As the first tried to pull us, we both started yelling, mostly to warn the others not to come out.

Two other cards joined the first one, the 9 of clubs and the 10 of spades. The 8 of hearts threw me over his shoulder while I banged and screamed.

The other two hit Fabian in the stomach, causing him to double over. Than the 10 of spades hit him hard in the head with the back of his spear causing Fabian's head to bleed and for him to be knocked out.

"No!" I screamed, they could have killed him.

I continued screaming as they dragged Fabian away and I was being carried

. "Put. Me. Down." I huffed.

" Fight any more," the card threatened, "and off with your head."

My mouth closed, I would like to keep my head attached.

We soon got to the giant red castle that seemed scary and pretty at the same time. The red and black towers were in the shapes of the suits of cards; spades, hearts, clubs, and diamonds. The giant red and cream drawbridge fell to the ground with a thud.

Fabian was up now and he looked angry beyond belief but unaware of the blood dripping down his face.

**INSIDE THE CASTLE**

As the soldiers slapped red handcuffs on us, one thought entered my mind; Is there anything in this nut job that isn't red.

They attached a chain and linked the two of us together by the ankle.

"GO!" The card barked and stabbed me in the back.

"Ow!" I said, glaring at the card but walking into the Queen's throne room. When the doors open, I nearly burst out laughing, but I bit my tongue to keep myself from smiling.

There was the queen with a huge head, it was like the pictures in the book. She looked like a bobble head.

She sat on a red throne in a red, black, gold, and cream dress with hearts splattered everywhere.

"Who are these?" The Queen demanded, she had a high, nasal voice, and it just made it even harder to laugh.

"These are the imposters we found at the Hatter's tea party."

"You mean the Mad Hatter, not the other one, correct?" The Red Queen said.

"Yes, my queen." The card said.

"Explain why you imposter Mad people!" The Queen yelled at us.

"We did no such thin-" I started, my voice angry and not poliet. Not the best to talk to royalty I guess.

But Fabian interrupted, as seeing the Queen was getting mad with me.

"My Queen, we pretended to be Mad, to get away from our friends." Fabian lied, smoothly. "You see-"

"Yes, yes, I get now." The Queen said, smiling.

She got it? Because I sure don't!

"You two love birds want to be alone in private, correct?"

"Or," A frog said, who was standing by the Queen. "Our you leading our queen to believe something different, because that means, off with your head."

I gulped. "Yes." Fabian and I said at the exact same time. Better to lie to the Queen than tell the truth and have my head chopped off.

"Frog, lead out guests to the clothing areas, I do not want them in those clothes when they're staying here. Oh! And brief them in the rules of the castle and the punishment of not following those rules. Than take them to the one room, you know?" The Queen rattled off.

"Yes, my queen." The frog said. "Please un-cuff the prisoners." He said to the cards.

They unlocked the handcuffs and the Frog looked at us expectantly. I grabbed Fabian's hand, and we both tried hard not to blush as the Frog lead us off.

As we walked he said a series of rules that if we broke, off with our heads. So, pretty much, don't leave, don't anger the queen, go with what she says, and never talk about the white queen.

I walked out of the dressing room in a total Red Queen's outfit.

**(Guys, it's on my profile, right above my stories, seriously check it out. Also I have Patricia, Amber, and Mara's Mad outfits too.)**

I felt weird in the outfit, I mean, it wasn't me. But then again, so was the Mad outfit…

I walked around the corner, to the place where the frog told me. Fabian was waiting there with the frog.

He matched me.

He was in a red suit with a black heart over the pocket. His shoes were a solid black, and his tie was black. He smiled at me as I approached him.

He held his arm out, and I lopped mine through it, the frog lead us down the red hallway to a small door.

"This will be your room." The frog said, pulling the golden doorknob with the black spade on it. "Clothes for each of you are in the closet." The frog nodded, satisfied and walked off.

Fabian and I both shared a look, because that was very weird. We both took a step inside the room and found ourselves face first on the bed.

"What the heck?" I said, getting up and crawling on the bed. The whole small room had the bed, a door was on either side.

Fabian shut the door to the outside and crawled on the red, black, and gold comforter of the giant bed. He went to one door and I went to the other.

"Closet!" I called, looking inside. There was a dresser stuffed inside and the dresses and jackets hung over it.

"Bathroom." Fabian said, I crawled over and looking inside, they had stuffed a sink, a mirror, a toilet, a shower, and a towel rack and only left 4 feet of space.

"You know." I said, as Fabian pulled the door closed. "The Red Queen is almost as bad as Amber." And that made us both smile.

**So, whatcha think they're going to do? What do you think the others will do? COMMENT!**


	5. Sisters and Brothers

**Okay, one thing to say, please try my other stories! (sorry I hate self avertisment, but you know...) More comments more updates! :) That's always good.**

**Chapter 5- Sisters and Brothers**

**NINA'S POV**

I changed quickly and climbed into bed. I was in red silk shorts and a red silk tank top. Both spattered with black hearts.

I lay under the covers as Fabian got out of the bathroom. He was in a black shirt with a red spade over his heart. He was also in black PJ pants with red spades all over it.

"This is going to be a long night." He said, I agreed.

Underland was weird.

When we were in the Red Queen's kingdom the days were longer, a lot longer. I pulled back the covers and he got in. He clicked the light, and we lay there in the dark, on opposite sides of the bed. I shivered.

Since it was like 2 degrees and the covers of the bed was as thin as a sheet.

"It's like, 2 degrees here." I murmured, pulling myself into a ball. Why did I have to have shorts and a tank top? Well, I guess it's better than the short nightgown in the closet.

Fabian pulled off the covers and crawled over to me. He slid in beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled deeper into his chest, enjoying that his arms were around me.

"Is this okay?" He asked. I nodded. I felt safe in his arms, safe.

Something I haven't felt since I fell down that Rabbit hole. Besides that, my friends are with the Hatter.

How were they?

Were they safe from the Red Queen?

Or were they in the castle?

"Nina," Fabian murmured as we lay beside each other. "They're fine."

I turned and faced him, "How can you be so sure?" I asked.

"We know the others, and if they were here we'd here screaming and yelling."

True, so true. I lay beside Fabian, falling deeper and deeper into La La Land…

**FABIAN'S POV  
(Morning,)**

I walked out of the bathroom in a black suit with a red club on the pocket. The black tie had red clubs all over it, and well, the patterns around here were getting old, real fast.

Nina was sitting on the bed in a tight black dress with a red ribbon around her stomach. She had cherry red lips, red and silver eye shadow, and long; false eyelashes. Her hair was in a bun. And even though we were in Underland and the clothes here were was still the same.

She was beautiful all the same.

She and I walked on the bed and out the door, her hand in mine. She looked up as a frog lead us to the Red Queen; her eyes full of fright.

"It'll be okay," I mumbled as we walked. She hooked her arm with me and lay her head on my shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?" She breathed, asking the same question like last night.

Before I could answer we walked right into the court room. The Red Queen was yelling at some poor, big-headed person, the Queen's face was a bright red.

"OFF WITH HER HEAD!" She screamed, cards jumped on the poor woman and dragged her down the red carpet.

"No, please, no." She cried, she grabbed onto Nina's leg.

"Save yourself." She screamed, "leave."

Nina put on a disgusted face, "Why would I leave?" She spat, "I support the Red Queen and only the Red Queen."

The woman screamed again. "Good riddance." The Red Queen scoffed and the Queen's court burst into applause.

Nina and I shared a look that read, _We have got to get out._

Nina smiled sweetly at the Queen as she and I walked in, arm and arm. She gestured to the small seat next to her. I sat down and Nina sat on my lap.

"Who are they, my Queen?" Asked a woman who was too tall.

"My dear, they are the courts new love birds."

Nine grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I held it, knowing she was scared.

"Do what she says till we get out." I mumbled in her ear.

"Why thank you." Nina said, seeing that the Queen was looking at us, a look of daggers and confusion. "But I think the Queen looks better in her dress."

The Queen nodded, satisfied with the comment and went back to watching her court mingle.

After a few more minutes the Queen announced, "I am getting bored, let us go outside to play croquet."

The court imminently stopped and followed the Queen out. Nina and I shared a look and she stood up. I stood up with her and she gripped my hand. She lay her head on my shoulder as we followed the Queen out.

"What do you think the others are doing?" Nina asked as we got out to the spacious lawn.

"Well, we really can't be-"

"Harold?" The Queen said, "Why are there Mad people on the lawn?"

Nina and I stiffened.

The Queen turned, "Do you know them?" Nina and acted immediately.

"Sisters in-law!" Nina ran up and hugged Patricia, Mara, and Amber.

"Fabian and I are married, so play along." Nina mumbled as I walked over to Mick, Alfie, and Jerome.

"Brother in-laws, long time no see." Than in a low mumbled. "Nina and I are married, play along or no head." Amber ran over and hugged me, Patricia and Mara hugged me as well, being my 'sisters'.

Nina kissed each of the boys of the cheek, "Brothers! Oh how I missed you!" a ping of jealousy shot through me. The boys looked shocked but said nothing.

"Oh, relatives of yours?" The Queen asked, "Than they might be saved their heads."

All of the house smiled, un-easiness filled their eyes.

**HATE? LIKE? LOVE? DISLIKE? COMMENT!**


	6. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
